Akashi dan Kunjungannya
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kisah Akashi yang mengunjungi pujaan hatinya diTokyo. Bagaimana ya ceritanya? warning: OOC parah terutama Akashi dan shounen-ai.


Hai semuanya, ini adalah cerita keduaku dikurobas dan kali ini aku membuat cerita Akafuri. Walaupun tidak yakin hasilnya bagus tapi karena sudah terlanjur diupload, silahkan dinikmati(?)... 

**Akashi dan Kunjungannya**

**By. Rakshapurwa**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Romance(?)**

**Pair: Akafuri**

**Rate: T**

**warning: OOC banget, sedikit lucu, sedikit mesra-mesraan dan banyak(?) Shounen-ai**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana biasanya orang-orang bersantai, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Akashi Seijurou. Sejak pagi tadi dia sudah harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk menemui rekan bisnis ayahnya. Dia tidak menolak malah mungkin merasa sedikit senang. Ya setidaknya ia hanya menemui orang itu sampai siang, sisanya dia bebas pergi kemana pun dia mau. Jadi berhubung dia diTokyo dia bisa sekalian bermodus ria pada seseorang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. Biasanya orang itu akan menolak jika Akashi ingin menemuinya tapi kali ini dia pasti tidak akan menolak karena akashi sudah menyusun sebuah rencana muktahir yang tidak mungkin dapat di sanggah (?) Orang itu.

_"Aku habis bertemu dengan rekan bisnis ayahku dan berhubung aku ada disini sekalian saja aku menemuimu."_

Lihat alasan yang bagus kan? Pasti akan berhasil.

.

.

Dengan segala persiapan yang matang -kue coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar- Akashi pun sudah berdiri siap didepan pintu rumah, pujaan hatinya.

Oke tenang Akashi...tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Ingat kau sudah kece badai sekarang, jadi cepat pencet bel rumahnya.

Teng nong...(sfx bel rumah)

Tak ada jawaban, coba sekali lagi.

Teng nong...

Masih tak ada jawaban, coba pencet lagi.

Teng nong..teng nong..teng nong...teng..nong..teng..nong...

Akashi tenang jangan bernafsu gitu pencet belnya, nanti bisa rusak.

Akashi bersumpah akan mendobrak paksa pintu rumah tersebut jika sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung keluar dalam hitungan ke tiga.

1..

2...

2,5..

2,9...

2,99...

Oke cukup, habis sudah sudah dalam posisi siap mendobrak pintu namun tuhan berkata lain(?) pintu rumah itu terbuka menampakan wajah seorang pemuda manis, berambut coklat dan memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari Akashi. Siapakah itu? Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan gebetan Akashi, Furihata Kouki.

Bagai mendapat kemenangan diwinter cup, hati akashi sekarang berbunga-bunga.

"A-akashi-_san.._.? Kenapa ada disini?"

Oke Akashi kau sudah punya rencana jitu kan, karena kau selalu menang maka rencana ini juga pasti berhasil.

" Aku habis bertemu dengan rekan bisnis ayahku dan berhubung aku ada disini sekalian saja aku menemuimu."

Sempurna Akashi, kau mengucapkannya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Aku salut padamu. Lihat bahkan furihata tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa?"

Eh...barusan sepertinya terdengar suara seseorang. Furihata ya?

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja Akashi-_san_? kau pasti sangat lelah."

Untuk yang ini Akashi tidak membuat rencana sama sekali. Siapa sangka Furihata akan mengatakan hal itu, bahkan Akashi sekalipun tidak mengatahuinya. Akashi memang punya _emperor eyes _tapi dia bukanlah seorang dukun. Jadi tolong jangan samakan Akashi dengan dukun lagi, dia lelah saudara-saudara.

"Kouki aku-.."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara mengunjungiku akashi-_san."_

"Dengar Kouki aku-.."

"Apa Akashi-_san _membenciku? Aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-_san _menderita..."

Furihata dengar nak, Akashi tahu betul kau sangat peduli padanya tapi...memotong perkataannya sampai dua kali itu sama artinya kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Jadi Akashi-_san _pulanglah-..."

_**Ckrisckris**_

Oh gunting keramat sudah mulai berbicara. Furihata cuma bisa menelan ludah. _Apa salah hamba tuhan _mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Kouki kalau aku bilang aku ingin mengunjungimu maka aku akan mengunjungimu. Kau keberatan.."

_**Ckrisckris**_

Furihata menggelengkan kepala, Akashi tersenyum puas. Kalau tau akan begini kenapa tidak dari awal saja Akashi mengeluarkan gunting saktinya. Habisnya gunting lebih dapat diandalkan daripada kata-kata.

"Jadi apa aku boleh masuk..."

"Te-tentu silahkan..."

Akashi menang, dan Furihata kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, Akashi-_san"_

Sudah lama Akashi tidak duduk disofa -ruang tamu rumah Furihata- ini. Lihat saja Akashi kini sedang bernostalgia, mengingat hari-hari menyenangkan yang terjadi di sofa ini. Terlihat melankolis memang, tapi itulah Akashi yang sebenarnya. Diluarnya tampak seperti preman tapi dilubuk hatinya dia adalah seorang princess. Doakan author semoga diberi umur panjang saudara-saudara.

"Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak kesini?"

"kau kan baru kemarin kesini Akashi-_san."_

"Oh benarkah aku tidak ingat."

Ehem...jadi Akashi, nostalgia tadi buat apa kalau buktinya kemarin pun kau datang kerumah Furihata. Dasar...

Berusaha melupakan kebodohannya(?) , Akashi melihat-lihat kesekeliling rumah Furihata, dia merasa kalau hari ini lebih sepi dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa mereka cuma berdua saja dirumah ini.

Hanya berdua...

Dengan Furihata...

Wow sesuatu banget...

"kemana orang tuamu, Kouki?"

"ayah dan ibu pergi kerumah nenek mungkin nanti sore baru pulang."

Demi apa, ternyata benar Akashi hanya berdua dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Inilah yang namanya surga dunia, akhirnya saat yang dinanti-nanti tiba juga. Terima kasih tuhan, kalau tidak ada Furihata disini mungkin Akashi sudah sujud syukur sekarang.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa Akashi-_san?_"

Kalau boleh Akashi ingin main doktet-dokter didalam kamarmu, Furihata. Tapi karena saat ini mereka belum resmi pacaran maka hal itu pun secara resmi harus ditunda dulu.

"Mungkin bermain game, kau bilang kemarin kau punya game baru."

"Ah baiklah kalau bergitu ayo kita kemarku memainkan game itu Akashi-_san_"

Furihata taukah kau kalau ucapanmu itu terdengar ambigu. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak bisa menahan nafsu(?). Ya walau hanya bermain game PS Akashi sudah merasa puas. Toh mereka tetap bermain dikamar Furihata'kan jadi anggap saja main PS seperti main dokter-dokteran, walau ya... agak maksa sih.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Menandakan sudah waktunya Akashi kembali ke alamnya (red:Kyoto). Rasanya berat sekali bagi Akashi untuk meninggalkan sang pujaan hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau terlalu lama nanti dia bisa ketinggalan kereta. Dan kalau sampai diminta menginap oleh Furihata, Akashi takut jika besok Furihata sudah tidak suci lagi.

Perpisahan memang bagian yang paling sedih dalam cerita.

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri, Kouki. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Akashi hendak berbalik dan berjalan pergi ketika sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Oh jangan-jangan Furihata minta ciuman selamat tinggal pada Akashi. Ya menghayal sedikit tidak masalah kan?

"Akashi-_san_ kau lupa tasmu."

Cuma tas...Akashi kecewa saudara-saudara. Dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk Akashi mengambil tas tersebut.

"Ah dasimu mengkerut Akashi-_san."_

Furihata membtulkan dasi Akashi. Ya kalian tidak salah baca kok itu sungguhan terjadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir Furihata seperti istri yang mengantar kepergian suaminya bekerja. Sepertinya Akashi juga berpikir demikian.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, kalau ada orang yang dikenal mengajakmu pergi jangan mau ya, Akashi-_san. _Yap sudah selesai, kau tampak sempurna."

Walaupun wejangan yang diberikan oleh Furihata seperti wejangan yang seharusnya diberikan pada anak-anak tapi ending dari perkataannya sukses membuat jantung Akashi berdegup kencang. Akashi sudah tidak kuat.

Furihata khawatir dengan perubajan pada diri Akashi_. Tadi dia baik-baik saja kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu, apa dia demam?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Furihata saat ini.

"Aka-.."

"Kouki..."

Tubuh Furihata bergetar, semua berkat Akashi yang dengan seenaknya mendekatkan dirinya pada Furihata dan berbicara dengan suara seksi (bagi Furihata) tepat di samping telinga Furihata. Sekarang gilaran Furihata yang tidak kuat.

"Dengar baik-baik Kouki karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, walau hatinya sudah sangat was was, takut Akashi berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau..."

"..."

"Kau adalah Akashi Kouki untuk sekarang dan selamanya ingat itu karena ucapanku adalah absolut."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Akashi langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan seorang Furihata Kouki yang masih diam mencerna kata-kaya Akashi barusan.

"Kouki"

Suara Akashi menyadarkan Furihata dari lamunannya.

"Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi, Kouki."

Akashi sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangan Furihata. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipintu masuk, furihata kemudian beegumam amat pelan bahkan semut merah(?) Pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kau menembakku dengan cara normal akashi, dasar menyebalkan."

Dan cerita ini pun TAMAT

Omake:

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menyatakan perasanku juga hahahaha aku memang keren."

Siapa orang yang sedang bermonolog diatas? Sepertinya tanpa dikasih tau pun kalian pasti tau. Walaupun orang tersebut saat ini sedang terdengar OOC sekali.

Tamat lagi

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau ceritanya kecepetan dan aburadul maklum saya buatnya kebut jadi ya hasilnya seperti itu #dilempar

Maaf ya kalau karakternya OOC aku memang kurang bisa menggambarkan karakter, apalagi karakter Akashi. Ini Cuma lucu-lucuan kok hehe #dilempar lagi

Saya menerima kritik dan saran dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembaca fic saya sekalian (kalo ada)

Cukup sekian cup-cuap saya, jadi ehem...ada yang mau riview? #muka memelas ala riko


End file.
